Mac's Bad day
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: After another Bloo prank, Mac's ridding the white horse pretty high. After it crashes, Mac wakes up to a very awkward situation...Seriously, why always his clothes?
1. Chapter 1

Mac's Bad Day

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Mac groaned. _Why dose my head hurt so much? What did I do last-_ Then it all came back to him-

...Flashback...

" _enjoying your fruit?" Asked Bloo Mischievously._

 _Mac noded. Yeah! This is the best fruit I've ever had!_

 _Bloo nodded. It better be for all the money I spent on sugar._

 _Mac's eyes widened in horror-_

… _..._

And things sorta got hazy after that. Mac cursed. _Dang it Bloo! You know sugar makes me go crazy!_

He then calmed himself down. _First order of business...Where am I?_ Quickly Mac tried to work through his hangover and take stock of where he is-

 _Not good._ Whimpered a deathly pale Mac to himself as a couple of newly learned facts made his hangover worse:

1\. he wasn't in his room

2\. he was pretty sure that this was Frankie's room.

3\. was further enforced by a sleeping Frankie wrapped around him.

4\. Oh, and did we mention their both naked?

Mac had to suppress the urge to curse.

 _I'm going to kill BLOO!_

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mac's bad day**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Mac was flustered and horrified. " _Why are we naked...what did we do last night...surely we didn't- NO! I can't focus on that right now! Right now I need to get out of here before she wakes up...and get pants!"_ Thinks Mac frantically as he tried to untangle himself from Frankie without waking her...unfortunately, the sight of her naked body was...'exciting' him.

Frankie giggled as she felt something 'poke' her. Embarrassed, Mac untangled himself got out of the bed and ran out the door-

Mac let out a sigh of relief-

smack!

Until something playfully slapped his rear. "I had a great time last night Mac! Hope to 'see' you soon." Teased Frankie as she went back into her room and locked it.

Mac flustered...he had no idea how to respond to this...then he heard a large group of friends heading this way. Mac gasped! He was still naked!

Quickly, Mac hide behind a curtain. Two head Fred and Armpit Joe stumbled on by. "Oh man...What did I do last night?" Groaned Fred. He quickly turned gree and quickly ripped down the curtains to vomit on them. "Guh...Why do I go to Bloo's parties? Nothing good ever-

"Yeah, yeah, could you close that window? It's freezing!" Interrupted Joe. Seeing that the window he'd ripped the curtains from was in fact open. Fred obliges and both shuts and locks it...

...

"Okay...not good!" Thinks a shivering Mac as he holds on to the side of the window for dear life...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mac's bad day ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is in thank you to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

 **...**

Mac shivered while also trying to keep himself from falling...he tried to open the windows after the friends left...but it was locked! Frantically praying to God, Mack slowly tires to climb down a nearby piece of ivy-

 **RIP!**

 **GAH!**

Screamed Mack as he began to fall!

 **Whack!**

 **OW!**

Cried out Mack in pain as he racked himself on some prickly Ivy on the way down-

 **CRACK!**

 **OW!**

 **SMACK!**

 **GAH!**

 **WHACK**

 **WHY!?**

His leg ensnared by the Ivy, Mack groans as he holds his crotch in agony while he dangles precariously... " _Getting hit in the groin once, okay...but four times consecutively!? Come on!"_ He groans. _"I'm kinda starting to hope I get caught and I can get this nightmare over with already!"_

"Mack!?" Shouts a concerned voice. Mack turns bright red as he realizes his dangling in front of a window where Eurotrish and several other GIRL imaginary friends are looking at him in shock.

 _"Yep, that figures."_ Groans Mack as he's quickly grabbed and dragged in-

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Mac's bad day ch. 4

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

 **AN: this chapter is a gift to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

...

"No please! Don't beat me up! It's not like I WANTED to expose myself to you guys!" Shouted Mac as he was brought inside.

"What are you talking about Mac? We just brought you inside so you wouldn't fall...why would we beat you up?"

"Yeah, and what do you mean 'expose'?" Asked Crackers.

Mac looked at them confused. "Uh...you don't...see a problem with how I'm 'dressed'?" He asked confused.

"Hey, yeah...are you wearing a new shirt?" Asked Jambalaya.

Mac just looked at them baffled...and then it hit him- These were imaginary friends! Most of them were almost- if not completely naked! They were completely oblivious to the usual human taboos!

Not looking this gift horse in the mouth- "Yep, new shirt, you got it right! Well, thanks for the save! Gotta run!" Said Mac quickly, oblivious or not. Being naked in a room full of girls was awkward.

"Wait, hold on. What's that?" Asked Sassyfrass innocently as she poked Mac in the crotch.

Mac went scarlet. "Uh-

"Ewww! It's really disgusting and small!" Said Fluffer Nutter, Mac's ego took a huge hit- it took several more as all the girls agreed with her assessment.

Eurotrish nodded, "Yeah, nothing that unappealing can be natural- She takes out some scissors -just hold still Mac and it'll be over-

"Where'd he go?" Asked Cracker's, sure enough. Where Mac had been was nothing but a rapidly vanishing dust cloud...

...

"That was too close!" Thought a panicky Mac as he walked down the hall. He tried to make his heart stop beating...but it was hard! He tried to paly it cool, but every time a friend walked past him, he was half expecting to laugh/yell at him for his nudity.

"Calm down Mac! You just need to get to the laundry room! It's only a few hallways down1 Hopefully you can get dressed before anyone-

"Mac?" asked a familiar voice.

Mac turned beet red...at the sight of madam Foster.

There's a long awkward silence... "I don't suppose there's a chance you've suddenly gone blind from old age?" Asked a mortified Mac hopefully-

 **CRACK!**

 **OW!**

"I'm not THAT old by gum!" Shouts Madam Foster after whacking poor Mack in the rear with her cane...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
